The Amazing World of Reginald and Heloise
''The Amazing World of Reginald and Heloise ''is an British/American animated kids television series created for Cartoon Network. Produced primarily by Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe, the series first aired on somewhere in the years of late 2010's and early 2020's. Characters *Reginald Watterson (Reginald Wilhelm Watterson) *Heloise Watterson (Heloise Françoise Watterson) Major characters *'Reginald Wilhelm Watterson' '-' He is a 12-years-old male blue dog with marron hair. He wants to be a scientist and a philosopher, like his uncle Cobby. He's very smart, but can be annoyed very easy.... However, he is a mix of Zach, Mabel, and Cobby. *'Heloise Françoise Watterson' '-' A female blue cat with her mother's hairstyle. She's Reginald's twin sister. She is a mix of Zach, Mabel, and Martha. She's very curious, semi-confident, passionate and a loyal girl. *'Kiki Watterson' '-' An everyday fox who does everyday things you would find a fox doing, but, she had the ability to speak, grow and walk bipedally. She is very smart and clever and is also has traits of her adoptive aunt. *'Zach Watterson' '-' He is a male blue cat in his 30s with marron hair. Like in his childhood he's still playful and optimistic, but a hard working wholesale store cashier. *'Martha Watterson-Nuttels -' A female Albino dog about Zachs age. She is weird, ironical, annoying, but energetic, optimist, and everybody loves her. She's a History Teacher and she makes nutty projects. *'Camelia Zweverson -' She is a 12-years-old female Chinese fox with Dawn(For Carla series)'s hairstyle. She likes to hang out with her friends and has a strong crush on Reginald. *'Archibald Nelson-Lee' - Reginald's best friend and Maya's adoptive brother. He's a 12-years-old male white lemur-cat with a curly black hair who actually is the 3102's Prince of Persia. Minor Characters *'Rebecca Nuttels' '-' A cat with Cocker Spaniel fur style, that's about 12 and Reginald and Heloise's cousin. She likes video games, dancing and is very curious. *'Anne Nuttels -' A female pink cat who's Rebecca's ten-years-old adopted sister. She likes reading and combing her hair. She stayed to a orphanage until 4 years old, when she was named "Misery Anne", because she came from a poor familiy. *'Mabel Nuttels-Watterson -' A female blue cat in her 30s with brown hair. She also works in Gumball's wholesale store. She is now very mature and convincing to her twin brother and her nephews. *Cobby Nuttels - A Cocker Spaniel in his 30s that is a scientist and a philosopher. He has graduated college around age 16 and has a doctorate in psychology and physics. *Jason Nuttels - A blue male dog, who's Rebecca and Anne's four-year-old brother. He's the young and the second most intelligent member of the Nuttels-Watterson family. *Rosalind Watterson-Collins - A 16-years-old blue female cat who's Reginald and Heloise's cousin. *Joey Marcus - Zach's step-brother. He's a pink bunny in 30s that is working at the Rainbow Factory in Doawa district (a district in Elmore provincy). *Kayla Watterson-Collins - A female blue cat in her middle 30s with brown-marron hair. She's a English Teacher. *George Meowow - A cyan male cat that's about 6. Has an attitude somewhat like Gumball. He likes video games, roughhousing and is very mischievous. He is also referred to as "Snowball". *Sally Meowow - A small pink cat with the appearance of her mother Lexy. She is very interested in playing with dolls. *Isabell Paramellow - A 24-years-old cyan female cat who's Reginald and Heloise's next-door neighbor. She is a wizard. *Diane Watterson - An elderly cat that is already retired from her job, but is still a cleaning lady and does everything to keep the house clean. She is also very irresistible at this age. *Richard Marcus - An elderly bunny that is lazy and sleeps alot. He has sight and hearing impairment and always put his concubine more cranky. *Catrin Nuttels - Zach's friend from kindregarden. *Andy Nuttels - Cobby's triplet brother. He's a sportive and he won Olympic gold medalist. He also won the Elmore Marathon. *Aloyse Evertherart - A Platypus who lives at the rural area in Elmore. She talks in a Southern-Mexican accent. *Harry Nuttels''' -''' A dog that, like Tony, a pet that had the ability to speak, grow and walk bipedally. He is very smart and clever and is also has traits of his adoptive aunt. Category:Shows Category:Real Life